Rockin around the Christmas Time?
by Technas the Hedgehog
Summary: Its the most wonderful time of the year,NOT!Its now a race against time for the Sonicgang as they try to stop Eggman from sucking the joy out of evryone in Mobius!Will they save them in time or will fate have other plans?They dont need time,they need hope


Chapter 1: The Happening before the start.

"Ya better watch out, ya better not cry, ya better not pout, I'm tellin' ya why, Santa Claus is coming, to town!" A pink hedgehog and a tan brownish bunny were singing while putting up the decorations on their Christmas tree. "He sees you when your sleeping…he knows when your awake…he knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sakes!" Them still singing, all of a sudden they hear the door open and bags being placed on the floor. "Yes!" the hedgehog and bunny both said in unison and excitement.

"Phew, that was a busy mall! Why did that mother have to take of her shoe and-" "Mommy!" the young bunny said cutting her mother off of what she had to say. "Cream!" the older bunny said as her daughter jumped in the air and gave her one of her death hugs, and her mother the same way. "Hello , I'm glad you came back in one piece. Usually around this time people will go off the chain insane for anything they see."

"I cant lie to they did, a mother even took off her shoe and when she did she knocked out 5 of the people who wanted what she wanted and in those five 2 police officers were there to break the fighting up." A whistle came from the pink hedgehog who has listening to the conversation. "Must have been horrible", she said, "Ya could of asked us to go instead. I've got a hammer that would really scare em' off ." the hedgehog said looking threw the bags that Vanilla brought back. "No I couldn't, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you two." protesting against the pinkie who pulled out what looked interesting. "Whats this?" she asked observing the object.

It was a orb about the size of smaller sized bowling ball. It was a bluish, redish color that had light, dark black clouds swarming around inside. 'Amazing' the pink one said holding it securely so it wouldn't fall. "I have no idea how that got in there." Vanilla said being just as confused as the pink hedgehog and her daughter. "Hmm…I should take this to Sonic for more answers, he must know what it is." With that the hedgehog grabbed her jacket from the coat wrack and opened the door and started heading out. "Wait Amy!" a loud yell came back from the house and the hedgehog stopped dead in her tracks. "Can I come with you?" the bunny asked with pleading eyes. "Sure, come on the more the merrier!" Amy said still holding onto the orb while she started back walking. Not long the bunny had been next to the hedgehog in no time with her snow gear on to prevent frost bite from the cold harsh weather.

"You think Mister Sonic knows what it is?" the bunny asked looking up to Amy as she looked down to her. "He should, I think, but we'll find out soon enough." Amy said humming to a Christmas tone. "Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm…Hmm Hm Hm Hmm Hmm Hmm…over the hills we go, laughing all the way, ha ha ha." Amy sang lowly but not low enough for the bunny not to hear. "Bells about to ring, making spirits bright…" the bunny began to sing. "What fun it is to laugh and sing and sleighing all tonight, Oh! Jingle Bells Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, Hay!" Both sang together then giggled and laughed at the end. They continued to walk down the side walk still singing and laughing to more Christmas Joy songs.

(We head on down the streets and blocks to a light brown house with a sky blue roof. What adventures await here hmm?)

"Tails got any more lights with the bulb thingy?" A cobalt blue hedgehog asked hanging from the top of his roof putting up Christmas lights on the edges. "I'm looking, I'm looking!" A two tailed fox said, urgently looking threw his Christmas box and finally found what he was looking for. "Found em'! Sonic catch!" Tails said throwing the long lights up to his best friend/brother like Sonic the Hedgehog. The lights were close in range and Sonic reached out and caught them with one of his free hands. He quickly lined it across the edges with some tacks and ended it when the rope light ran out. "Ok that should do it." Sonic said heading down the ladder from the roof.

"Yeah this looks great Sonic!" Tails said walking to his friend and looked at their house. "I'll go plug these lights up and see what they look like." Sonic said running into the house and plugged the one cord that lit up everything. Once he did everything was amazing. "Wow, Awesome!" Tails said looking at their Christmas house.

"Sure is, great job buddy" Sonic said to his bud who gave him a thumbs up and Tails returned with a thumbs up in agreement. As they were about to go into their house they heard singing come from the other side of the street. "Oh no, its Christmas carolers." Tails said running into the house. "Whats so wrong about Christmas carols?" Sonic said as the singing got higher as they were getting closer. "Oh there he is." Amy said fast walking up to Sonic and Cream following behind. "Hey Sonic!" Amy called out and rushing up to Sonic also with Cream following behind. "Hey Amy." Sonic said calmly.

"Hey we came to ask you something" Amy said trying to get her breath back. "Ok shoot." Sonic said looking at the object in Amy's hands. "Whats that you got there Amy?" Sonic asked seeing that it was funny looking. "That's why we came. We thought you would know what it is." Amy said. All of a sudden a loud boom came from the sky with a bright light causing Sonic, Amy, and Cream to get blinded and death of the sound. Screaming could be heard from Cream as she held onto Amy. Amy held her to and everything was like a tornado. Once it did evil gloating could be heard above the three.

"Bwahahahaha!" laughed the evil mustached old man. "Eggman!" all three said in unison. "HO HO HO! That's right kiddies. I hope you've had a good long day of Christmas joy today, because in the next few days it wont be so Jolly." Eggman said looking at the orb in Amy's hands as his eyes went wide. "How did you get that!" Eggman exclaimed moving closer to it. Sonic stood in front of Amy for protection as he started to yell at Eggman. "Its none of your business egg breath! Now leave before I have to give you one of my ol' style beat downs!" Sonic said getting into a fighting stance. "Actually blueberry, it is my business, be careful with that thing. It's a source of full potential power! Whoever holds it will become unstoppable!" Eggman explained. Eggman gloated one last time before another flash of light. When everything cleared a scream of pain could be heard.

Eggman captured SONIC! "Ugh, let me go egg for brains! Ugh your hurting me!" Sonic said as a laser claw grabbing him, shocking him making him yell out in pain. "Let him go!" Amy exclaimed as she jumped in the air on Eggman's air craft and she punched his control panel. "Why you little-" Eggman said as he didn't care if she was a girl, he pulled his hands out to Amy's neck and strangled her! Sonic was released from his cage and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Dude, what's the matter with you !" Sonic said more like a statement more that a question. Sonic punched Eggman in the face and before they knew it Eggman clipped a bracelet to Sonic's wrist and pushed him off rubbing his face.

"What the H-E double hockey sticks is this?" Sonic said as he observed the object. He watched as Eggman clipped the same bracelet to Amy's wrist.

"This here is my new invention. I never did like Christmas and I have a plan to get rid of it!" "WHAT!" both Sonic and Cream said in unison. "That's right, and these bracelets will help me with that. You see here Sonic is what I like to call the S-E 101 C bracelet which stands for Super Electrical 101 Christmas bracelet. I have set it to 169 feet. So if you and Amy are even 170 feet away you will get a shock of 2 gigabytes, so its just a tingle, but I can set it to a real painful shock! So if you want to get them off all you have to do is do some little missions for me. Are you in?" Sonic thought for a while then looked at Amy. She was on the ground breathing hard at the chocking she was given earlier. Sonic then nodded his head in agreement. That brought a devilish smile to Eggman's face. "EXCELLENT! Here you go." Eggman tossed Sonic a roll of paper. 'This isn't going to be good' he thought.

(After math)

Technas: HELLO EVERYBODY and welcome toChristmas Ask. Where we have my two favorite characters, and couple, Sonic and Amy!

(Sonic and Amy both wave to the audience)

Technas: Now for this show you can ask any question you want that depends on Christmas for these two, or anything else! So send me your request and you guys will here the answer after every story! Now we wont start today, but maybe in the next chapter. Ask and send away, k. Bye and happy Christmas month!

Amy: Yeah don't forget to ask!

Sonic: We'll be glad to answer them.


End file.
